1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic substrate for a thin film electronic component, a method for producing the ceramic substrate for a thin film electronic component, and a thin film electronic component using the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a ceramic substrate for use in a thin film electronic component which requires a high degree of flatness, a method for producing the ceramic substrate and a thin film electronic component using the ceramic substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thin film electronic components such as a small size thin film capacitor of a large capacity have been in demand. In these thin film electronic components such as a thin film capacitor, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of a conductor layer and a dielectric layer to the extent possible. In this regard, a thin film forming technique such as a sputtering method, a CVD method or a sol/gel method has mainly been used. However, formation of the thin layer is influenced to a great extent by surface features of the base substrate. When the surface of the substrate is not sufficiently flat, various problems arise such that the desired characteristics can not be obtained, insulation between conductor layers can not be attained in a satisfactory manner and the like. As for such substrates having a flat surface of particularly high precision, as described in the patent publications below, a glazed substrate prepared by performing glass-coating a surface of a ceramic substrate has been known.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 2001-044073; and    [Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 2003-017301.